My Pokemon Are Nuts
by pokemaster321
Summary: Eric and his best friend Jared must find a way to calm down 9 Pokemon in their mating season before Eric's parents come home in one week. Contains cursing, lemons, and YAOI


My Pokémon Are Nuts

Chapter 1: Dragonite

I walked in my house by myself because my parents couldn't come home because they were stuck in traffic all the way at Denver so they said they probably would just wait until tomorrow to come home. Everything though was pretty boring until I walked into my room. But before that let me tell you all of my Pokémon. I have a Dragonite, a Charizard, a Garchomp, a Typholsion, a Salamance, and a Haxorous. I called Jared to see if he could come over today since it was a Friday night and I needed something to do for the day since my parents weren't home. My friend Jared came over and everything was going to be amazing until back to the room thing. My Dragonite, named Draco was over on my bed masturbating to a picture of me. I closed the door suddenly and Jared started to laugh his ass off.

"Dude your Dragonite loves you!" he said.

"I know shut up. If he's in heat are all of my other Pokémon are in heat. Oh man all my Pokémon are guys and I'm a guy so I have to be gay with 6 of my Pokémon," I said.

"Well Eric, let's check on the internet to see if we have to do anything or if we just have to wait this one out for a little while okay," said Jared.

"Yeah I guess you're right," I said. I looked on the computer and searched up 'My male Pokémon are in heat and I'm I Guy. Should I help them or should they help themselves'. It was an .Edu site on how to take care of your Pokémon when they were in heat. The most helpful but hurtful was up first. It had over 200 likes and people commented on it and said it worked wonders and got them out of heat quick so I clicked on what this Professor Birch had to say. (I live in Sinnoh so never even heard of this guy).

It read, "Dear troubled reader, I'm sorry for your luck but you must mate with your Pokémon. You can't find someone else to do it for you only help. With your bond you can get him out of heat faster. YOU MUST HAVE SEX WITH YOUR POKEMON! Hope that it helped you. From, Professor Birch."

"But I'm I guy human and these are guy Pokémon, that's gay and wrong on at least 3 or 4 levels," I said to Jared.

"I'll stay and help if you need it but don't expect me to go in there and take some of the action, Your lucky now that you're broke spending all that money on English lessons for your Pokémon so you know how to communicate better with your Pokémon," said Jared. I looked at him and nodded and thought to myself 'Yeah lucky me'. I guess first I should worry about Draco because he was the one about to squirt cum on my bed. Now I'm worried about choosing to be a dragon and fire type Pokemon master anymore. I walked upstairs and still say Draco still "working it" on my bed. I took my clothes off and stood in front of Draco. He then tried to cover himself quickly.

"E-Er-Eric what are you doing here," said Draco.

"I saw everything already and some website told me that I had to help so uncover yourself and let's get this over with. You are so doing me when this is over but first it's your turn." Draco removed his hands away from his crotch and I could see his semi-erect penis coming out of it. I grabbed his penis lightly and then Draco moaned loudly. I didn't know what to say as soon as I grabbed his penis I didn't only want to grab it, I wanted to suck the think dry but first I had to let it get hard. I pumped his penis starting off slow and then I went faster in speed causing my Dragonite to have little spaz attacks of pleasure.

"Keep going Eric…you're doing great," said Draco. Now he had a full 10-inch penis was erect and nearly throbbing with delight and I couldn't take it anymore. I licked the tip and then when I tasted it, his penis tasted so good that it was like tasting a little bit heaven each time I licked the tip. It was so good that I was starting to get aroused and my own 6 ½ inch member came right out. I started jacking myself off as I kept sucking Draco's penis. I went full throttle and with my free hand I started fumbling with his balls which made him moan in pure extsascy.

"I think I'm going to do it Eric," he said.

"Lay it on me, Dragonite," I said. Draco then started to cum and it tasted warm and fruity like I was tasting a smoothie and it had the same consistency. I tasted so good that I was licking it off Dragonite's nearly deflated penis and then his chest. He then slid down to my stomach area and started sucking my penis which made me moan in delight as he worked his way up and down my penis playing with my balls in his scale-like hands putting a new texture on my balls which I enjoyed. I cummed quickly because I had been jacking off before he started working his magic on me. Then Jared stood up and said, "I'm going to stop watching this and I'm going to see if my Pokémon and the rest of your Pokémon want to do something other than have sex okay." He then left in a hurry and we continued.

"Alright Draco I guess it's time to see if your penis can fit in my ass, but it is my first time so be as gentle as possible. I see you already have become friends with my strawberry flavored lube so use away," I said to Draco.

"Sorry I needed something to use while I was jacking off and I knew that your lube was near so I kind off used it," said Draco sadly.

"Don't worry about it okay, just let's do this alright," I said to him and I faced my ass towards him. He started lucking the inside of my ass hole which made me moan with delight but that was short lived when he put one of his claws down my ass making me wince in pain.

"Are you alright, Eric," said Draco trying to be careful.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's get on with the main course," I said to him. Draco nodded and then put his 10-inch penis on my asshole and he starts moving it in slowly. The first inches moved in perfectly due to all of the lubing and pre-courses but then the next 4 inches came down on me fast and I started to fell his penis touch something and it made me fell a little uncomfortable.

"This is the part where I take your anal virginity more than I already have so you ready," he said. I waited a couple of seconds and then said, "I can handle it." Draco then moved the final 2 inches of his dick which made me scream when he reached that "area" I was talking about. I could feel his pre-cum in my butt and I could fell mine about to leak on the bed. Draco noticed my pain and he started jacking me off with his right hand and licking my chest with the other since I was on my back. This gave me tons of pleasure and I nodded for him to start thrusting. At first it went rough but then it was more like pleasure and Draco started licking my cock too giving me double the pleasure. After about 2 minutes he said, "I'm about to cum are you ready!"

"Give me all you got big fella," I said to him. He gave one final thrust and then exploded many thick ropes of his tasty cum into my ass and I could feel and count nearly every single one. After about half-way throw I started cumming inside Draco's mouth and he took in the whole thing and sucked me dry again. Both me and him were tired and couldn't go anymore since it was both our first times having sex with someone else.

"That was great, thanks for helping me," said Draco.

"Anytime my man," I said and then he fist-pumped me. I think went up to his lips and I kissed him and he started to kiss me back and then both of us opened our mouths and our tongues danced among each other and we finally let go.

"I loved that, but now I have to see what other of my Pokémon needed my help," I said to Draco and he followed me down the stairs. When he arrived down stairs I got a text from my mom saying that she wouldn't be able to come home because by the time she got home she would have to drive back for a one week doctor's conference so she decided to stay and dad followed suit. She already had her stuff in the car. I opened the fridge and there was a note.

It said, "If you need more food than this buy your own since your 16 and you can drive!"

"I guess that means I'll have time to help everybody this week meaning I can get some sleep and Jared can stay over," I said to Draco. Jared heard that he could stay for the whole weekend and hid parents said he could so his parents dropped off his stuff and I guess that ends day one of our having Pokémon sex but sadly some of Jared's Pokémon are having their mating season too so I hope it won't be too bad right?


End file.
